Starfire
by Stormfire
Summary: The Super Smash Brothers Tournament can be harsh, and sometimes a rookie just wants tto pack up and go home. But the most important thing isn't the fights you win, but the friends you find along the way.
1. The fight

Okay, this story is something I thought up during Math, during a lecture on something. Starfire is modeled after me (she basically is me, cause' Starfire71 is my username and it sounds better than Wildfire. So I hope you enjoy it and replies are required to continue the story. Here it goes!  
  
Starfire  
  
Chapter One  
  
I ran as hard as I could, panting, building up momentum for my next move. I launched myself into the air, flipping once to thrust myself higher. Readying myself for a power kick, I turned myself sideways so that my left hip was parallel to the floor. With my opponent just at the edge of my vision, I pulled my right leg up to a 90-degree angle with my chest, focusing my strength into it, envisioning my attack. I paused, waiting for the right time.  
  
Now! With one last thrust forward, I released the gathering strength in my leg, slamming it into my opponent.  
  
At least, that's what should've happened. My opponent flipped over my head, evading my attack, in MIDAIR!  
  
"CRAP!" I yelled, trying to turn myself around. But when you've just slammed your entire body and strength through the air, turning around really isn't an option.  
  
Suddenly, a leg slammed through the air right next to my head. My eyes grew wide and my heart skipped a beat, cause' I knew that my opponent had missed on purpose.  
  
Since I obviously had no chance in an aerial battle, I decided to play my trump card. I threw myself to the floor, pretending that the attack had knocked me off balance. Feigning an injured leg, I made my movements sluggish and slow, hoping to lure my opponent to the floor, where I could fight more effectively. But if he called my bluff, chances were I wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time if he decided to attack. But I was willing to take those odds.  
  
He landed, bending his legs to absorb the impact. Yes! He didn't call it! I struggled to keep myself from attacking him right then and there. Wait; wait, I thought to myself. Just a little bit longer.  
  
My opponent straightened, then started to walk over to me. I wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face!  
  
"You know better than to throw all your weight behind an attack like that," he said. "It's too easy to throw you off balance that way."  
  
"Would you just shut the FREAKIN'**** UP!" I yelled.  
  
"Have it your way," he shrugged, and unclipped his blaster from it's holster. Charging it up, he raised it to point at my heart, and squeezed the trigger.  
  
Now! I lunged out of the way of the blast, rolling to regain my footing. Jumping to my feet, I threw myself behind my opponent, unclipping my own blaster.  
  
He barely had time to turn around, his eyes as wide as mine had been, and exclaim, "What the...?" before I fired. He fell, defeated.  
  
Behind me, a mechanical voice announced, "Fox defeated, game to Starfire." 


	2. The invitation

Chapter Two  
  
I went over to Fox and put out a hand to help him up. "Good game, you almost beat me," I remarked to him.  
  
"Almost, but not quite," he replied. Just then, Falco came bursting into the room.  
  
"I can't believe you let her beat you, Fox," he said, laughing.  
  
"Well I seem to remember that she beat you pretty bad yesterday, too, Falco," Fox shot back.  
  
"Both of you, break it up," said a voice from behind Falco. Peppy walked into the room, halting the argument that was about to unfold. "Anyway, mail's here," he said, handing each of us an envelope. Falco and Fox opened theirs neatly, while I opened mine in my usual style; ripping it apart, then yanking the contents out, further destroying the envelope.  
  
Inside the maimed envelope was a letter. It read:  
  
Pyrene Star Dyani,  
  
We are delighted to inform you that you have been invited to compete in the third Super Smash Bros. Tournament. If you decide to accept our offer, be at the Tournament complex in the Mushroom Kingdom by Saturday, May 15th. Bring only what is necessary. We hope to see you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Hand Brothers  
  
I looked up from the letter. Falco and Fox were grinning at me. I was pretty sure I knew who had gotten me into this.  
  
"So, are you gonna go?" Falco questioned me.  
  
"You two arranged for me to be invited to this tournament, didn't you?" I stated more than asked.  
  
"Maybe," Fox replied.  
  
"I repeat, are you going?" Falco prompted.  
  
I grinned. "Yes, I'll go."  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" they both yelled.  
  
I rolled my eyes, then glanced back down at the letter. "May 15th! But that's only two days away!" I yelped. 


	3. Memories

Chapter Three  
  
The next two days were spent packing, training and generally getting ready for the tournament. I was a little nervous. Falco and Fox had both been there before, but this was my first time ever. Finally, May 15th arrived. Falco, Fox, and I were in the training room, getting in one last practice session before the Great Fox reached the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
"I don't know why you're so nervous," Falco said. "It's really no big deal."  
  
"Maybe Pyrene doesn't think she can handle the pressure," Fox teased me. He knows I hate being called by my real name.  
  
"Starfire," I corrected, playfully shoving him. "And I can too handle the pressure," I added, kicking the air. "I'm gonna take a break," I called, going over and leaning against the wall, thinking about my past.  
  
I was raised aboard the Independence, a starship posted just outside the Lylat system. I am a Kuron, a humanoid race with Lylatian ancestry as well. Since I cannot stand my real name, Pyrene Star Dyani, I combined my middle name, Star, with the meaning of Pyrene, of the fire, to get Starfire. Though the name Pyrene does match my temper.  
  
As I was saying, the Kuron are a warrior race, and we will defend our home to the death.  
  
Unfortunately, that's just what happened. We were invaded, and our people, and our home, were destroyed. The Independence was in space at the time, leaving us the only survivors of the Kuron race.  
  
We drifted about in space, hoping to find other survivors. Instead, we found Andross. He attacked us, right after we had been stalled by a meteor shower. I was outside the ship, repairing damage caused by the meteors. Then the ship exploded, without even a chance to fight back.  
  
By some freak accident, or a miracle, I survived, only to drift around in space with limited oxygen. Reacting to the cut-off with the ship, my suit drugged me, putting me in a comatose-like state to preserve oxygen until I either died or could be revived.  
  
Then Team Starfox found me. They brought me aboard the ship and put me in sickbay, where I remained unconscious for three days. When I awoke, I learned the fate of the Independence, making me the last surviving member of the Kuron race. So I joined up with the Starfox team and have been with them ever since.  
  
I sighed, reliving those memories. I wished I could see my family again. "Stop it with the pity party already," I scolded myself. "Team Starfox is your family now."  
  
Just then, Peppy's voice came over the intercom. "Mushroom Kingdom, dead ahead," he said. "You guys better get ready to depart."  
  
We grabbed our bags and headed for the hanger bay. There, we jumped into our individual Arwings. Mine has a burning star painted on the side of it. As usual, we battled for the first take off spot. I won, nearly smashing Fox into the hanger bay walls. The three of us streaked towards the Tournament complex. "Super Smash Tournament, here we come!" I whooped. Falco and Fox cheered to that. 


	4. Getting Settled

Chapter Four  
  
We landed in a field near the compound, next to a post where a horse was hitched. I nearly didn't see the horse until Fox yelled into my headset, which is pretty painful. I must have given that horse the fright of its life.  
  
I jumped out of my Arwing with my bag slung over my shoulder. A guy with pointy ears and wearing green clothes came running up, yelling his head off.  
  
"HEY, what do you think you're doing! You nearly killed my horse!"  
  
"Whaaaateveerrr!" I replied, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Don't you care!"  
  
"Look, I didn't hit it, did I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then stop blabbering about it, or I'll kick your @$$ to somewhere over the rainbow!" I threatened, ending the conversation.  
  
"Look, I'd leave if I were you," Falco cut in. "It's not a good idea to get Starfire pissed."  
  
Pointy Ears turned tail and jetted out of there, taking his horse with him.  
  
"Who was that," I asked.  
  
"Link. He's one of the competitors," Fox replied.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go find our rooms," Falco added. We shouldered our bags and headed towards the compound entrance. "Names, please," a guard asked.  
  
"Fox McCloud"  
  
"Falco Lombardi"  
  
"Pyrene Star Dyani," I sighed. I hated that name!  
  
"Okay, you can go," the guard moved aside to let us pass. Inside was a large garden, with paths leading to different buildings. Falco started down one of the paths, and F ox started after him, then noticed me standing around staring, and reached back and yanked me along by the arm. "Hey, what was that for?" I shouted.  
  
Fox just rolled his eyes. "Come on, Falco's already waiting for us at the mess hall," he said. We caught up with Falco, who was looking at some kind of list. "Fox and I are in room 207," he declared, turning around. I went over to the board and found Pyrene Star Dyani about halfway down the list. "I gotta talk to them about that," I muttered searching out my roommate and room number.  
  
"Samus Aran, who's that," I asked, turning around to face Falco and Fox.  
  
"A bounty hunter, I think you'll like her," Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, she's got a bad temper, a don't-get-in-my-face attitude, and a tendency to blow things up," Falco added.  
  
"Meaning, you two will get along just fine," Fox said, grinning.  
  
"I told you, that whole thing with the TV was an accident," I said defensively. They both just laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's go put our stuff in our rooms," Falco said. "What room are you in, Star?"  
  
"245," I answered.  
  
"Okay, that's in the west hall," he said, heading off on another path. Fox and I quickly followed up behind. They led me to a long' two story building that looked like the dormitories. We went in and found my room, then Fox and Falco took off to find theirs. "Meet us in front of the mess hall in thirty minutes, okay?" Fox called over his shoulder.  
  
"All right," I hollered back, then turned to go into my room. It was a fairly large room, compared to my quarters on the Great Fox, which were pretty cramped. Of course, I'm not exactly the neatest person in the world, so that might have something to do with it.  
  
I was just finishing putting away the few things I had brought with me, mostly weapons, a few changes of clothes, and the few things I had left from the Independence, when I heard the barely audible sound of the door opening. Silently reaching for my blaster, I whirled around, my finger on the trigger.  
  
The same time I raised my weapon, the intruder raised theirs. I couldn't help but stare when I got a better look at the person. They were wearing a strange looking suit of armor, and that charge-rifle attached to its arm looked a whole lot more powerful than my blaster.  
  
When it looked like they weren't going to shoot me, I lowered my blaster, just as they lowered their charge-rifle. Thinking, I asked, "Are you Samus Aran?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," she replied. "Are you Pyrene Star Dyani?"  
  
I winced. "It's Starfire, I don't like the name Pyrene Star Dyani, it sounds so stuffy," I said. Samus nodded. "I'd have to agree with you there," she said.  
  
"So I guess you're my roommate, then," I said.  
  
"Guess so," Samus agreed. "A word of advice; don't try to wake me up in the morning, unless you want your face pounded. I'm not much of a morning person."  
  
"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing," I laughed.  
  
"Well then I guess we'll get along great. Let me drop my bags and then we'd better get down to the mess hall, I think dinners almost ready, and the food goes fast around here," Samus said.  
  
"Kinda like aboard the Great Fox, except that usually involves punching and kicking," I commented.  
  
After that, Samus and I headed down to the mess hall, where Falco and Fox were waiting. "Hey you two," Fox called out. "You're late."  
  
"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I turned to Falco. "Next time, warn me if my roommate resembles a robot and happens to enjoy sneaking up on people, ALL RIGHT?"  
  
"Hehe. Guess I forgot to mention that," Falco smirked. He enjoyed playing tricks on me like that.  
  
"Well next time, DON'T FORGET!" I yelled, Judo throw/slamming him into the ground. Turning back to Samus and Fox, who were both staring at me, I said, "What?"  
  
"All right! You really put him in his place that time," Samus said, high- fiving me.  
  
"Thank you, now can we go eat now? Come on Falco, we don't have all day!" I said, heading towards the mess hall. 


	5. Fun and games

Chapter Five  
  
We went into the mess hall, and it was pretty hectic. I located the food and speeded over. I can have a pretty voracious appetite. I piled a plate with as much food as I could carry, then headed towards an empty table, and started cramming it in my mouth.  
  
"Are you storing up food for hibernation or something?" Falco joked, sliding into a seat next to me.  
  
"Either that or she's planning to be in the next season of Survivor," Fox added, taking the chair on my other side.  
  
"You definitely need to meet Kirby and Yoshi," Samus commented, taking a seat by Fox.  
  
"Those three? Together? They'd eat the entire food supply of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Falco said, feigning horror.  
  
"Cut it out already. I'm hungry, and I want to eat," I said, mildly annoyed. I was pretty used to this kind of thing from Falco and Fox.  
  
"Excuse me, can I have your attention please," voice came from the tiny stage at the front of the room. I turned in my seat to get a better look. A giant HAND was floating over the stage!  
  
What the CRAP!" I yelled, startling everyone. They all turned to look at me, and I felt my cheeks turning red.  
  
"Ah. I assume that you are Pyrene Star Dyani, are you not?" the hand questioned. "Please stand up," it added.  
  
"Yeah, about that," I said, standing. "My name is Starfire, not Pyrene, so let's get that straight. And I'll add that anyone who gives me any crap about girls not being able to fight is going to wish they had never been born."  
  
"Well, thank you for the information, Pyrene, I mean, Starfire," the hand said. I growled, taking my seat. "Practice rounds begin tomorrow, right after breakfast, the hand continued. "So plan on being on time." The hand left the room. I got up and headed for the door.  
  
"And where are you going?" Fox asked, catching up with me.  
  
"My room, I guess."  
  
"Come on, you've got to see the rec. building," Fox said, grabbing my arm and totally ignoring my last comment. I sighed. It didn't look like I had any choice in the matter. Oh well, I hadn't planned on doing anything in my room anyways.  
  
"There better be some video games, that's all," I muttered  
  
We played around in the recreation building for a while. Fox was right, it was really cool. There were video games, and I whupped everyone's butt. Except for these two girls who kept looking at me and whispering to each other and I'm pretty sure it was about me. They're nothing like the kind of people I hang out with; long blonde hair, pink dresses, lots of jewelry and make up, and crowns. Yup, princesses. The poster girls for ditzes. I made a mental note to avoid them, and went back to my video game.  
  
After everyone got sick of losing, we decided to go swimming. I went back to my room to change into my swimsuit and headed back down to the pool. I threw my towel down on a bench and climbed up to the high dive. I did a swan dive, and hit the water with barely any noise. Looking around, I spied something at the bottom of the pool, and dove down to investigate (and if you've ever seen how deep the water is under the high dive, you know that it's a pretty long dive.  
  
Reaching the bottom, I saw what had caught my eye. It was a wooden hammer. Grabbing it, I swam around the floor of the pool to see if there was anything else that had been dropped. Not seeing anything, I headed back up to the surface. Breaking surface, I swam to the side of the pool and waved the hammer around in the air, yelling, "Whose hammer is this?"  
  
"Mine," a small voice said. A small girl that was probably about mid-calf to me came running up. "Thanks, I've been looking all over for it."  
  
"S'okay. I'm Starfire, what about you?" I said, handing the hammer to her.  
  
"I'm Nana."  
  
"Cool. Well, nice to meet ya, but there's a water volleyball match that's calling my name." I pushed off, and swam over to the shallow part of the pool where a net had been set up. Standing up, I sloshed over to where Samus, Fox, and Falco with two other people, a pink blob and a two dimensional, thing.  
  
"Good, now we have six people. Star, this is Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch. Kirby's the blob, and Mr. Game and Watch is the flat one. Just call him GW though," Falco informed me.  
  
"Hey," I said, with a nod in Kirby and GW's direction.  
  
"Bing bong bleep," GW replied.  
  
"Uhh, what?"  
  
"He said hello," Samus said. "Now come on, let's play some volleyball."  
  
The other team was made up of a spiky turtle, a giant monkey, a short boy with a bat, a green dinosaur, a yellow rat, and...  
  
"Oh no!" I groaned when I saw the last member of their team. "Not you again!"  
  
"Augggghh! It's the devil woman!" the idiot with the horse yelled.  
  
"Same to you, Long Ears," I replied.  
  
"Link."  
  
"Long Ears fits better," I reasoned.  
  
"All right, break it up, Kirby said, floating in my face. "Let's just play so I can go eat, agreed?"  
  
My stomach roared, answering for me, causing everyone to laugh, including Link. Suprisingly, I started laughing too. Still laughing, I managed to choke out, "Alright, let's play already."  
  
It was an intense game. Our team was quick and agile, so we had the advantage in getting to and returning the ball. But their team was strong and powerful, giving them the advantage when it came to spiking the ball. They slammed it so hard the ball left red marks all over my arms! Finally the game was tied 14-14. DK spiked the ball, which I blocked and tipped to Kirby, who passed it to Falco, who was setting. He made a perfect set, and I jumped up and spiked it as hard as I could. Link and Ness both dived for the ball, but they slammed into each other instead. The ball dropped, and we won the game.  
  
After much celebrating on our side of the net, I swallowed my pride (and a lot of water) and went over to Long Ears and stuck out my hand.  
  
"Good game," I said. Link looked at me, surprised, then reached out and shook my hand. "You too," he replied.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that on the field earlier," I apologized.  
  
"Aw, it's no big deal, I was a little out of control too," Link said, accepting my apology. "Anyway, Zelda's waving for me, so I'd better go. See you later."  
  
"'Kay, see ya," I said, even as Link headed out of the pool and towards one of the princesses I had seen earlier. Turning around, I headed back to where Falco and Fox were standing with their jaws hanging open.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, ducking under the net.  
  
"Because I've never, in all the time I've known you, seen you apologize to anyone for anything," Fox answered.  
  
"Yeah, I thought Kurons couldn't apologize because of their religion or something," Falco added.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I think there's a game or something going on at the mess hall," I called over my shoulder, jumping out of the pool. Pretty much everyone followed me, except for Samus and GW, who waved us on and said they'd be along shortly. 


	6. The Challenge

We all changed back into our normal clothes and headed to the mess hall. For no real reason, I brought along my blaster and Yamana shie've, a Kuron double bladed staff with lasers at each end. Kurons believe in never going through life unarmed. As I walked out of the room, my pets, Nova and Rova tucked themselves into the pockets of my jumpsuit. Sighing, I told them to behave, and went to the mess hall. Everyone else was already there, and Link waved me over. I hesitated, because he was with the two princesses, but went over anyway. "Hey," I greeted.  
  
"Hey. This is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and this is Princess Zelda of my own homeland of Hyrule," Link introduced. "Ladies, this is Pyrene Star Dyani, also known as Starfire."  
  
Both girls curtsied, which made me uncomfortable. "A lady does not go by a different name than that her parents gave her," peach said, straightening.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've never exactly fit into the category of a lady," I responded, trying to make of it. "In fact, most of the people I know would keel over dead if they ever heard me referred to as one." Peach just stared at me. Luckily, Master Hand came out, diverting her attention.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman..." he began.  
  
"Uh, I don't think they're very gentle," I broke in.  
  
"Yeah, and not all of the girls are ladies," Falco added, obviously referring to me.  
  
"Yes, well, as I was saying, fighters, I have a challenge for you," Master Hand said, causing every head in the room to turn towards him.  
  
"You will have to find your way through a complex maze, filled with monsters and clones of yourselves. To win, you must collect an item from each of the fighter's worlds hidden in the maze, and return to the place you entered the maze. You will each have a partner, which will be as follows:  
  
Fox and Samus  
  
Falco and Young Link  
  
Ness and Pikachu  
  
Roy and Kirby  
  
Link and Ganondorf  
  
Mario and Bowser  
  
DK and Peach  
  
Mr.G&W and Dr.Mario  
  
Marth and Mewtwo  
  
Yoshi and Jigglypuff  
  
Captain Falcon and Ice Climbers  
  
Zelda and Starfire  
  
"The challenge starts...Now!" With a flash of light, we appeared in the maze with our partners. I couldn't believe my bad luck! Stuck with a princess! Oh well, at least it's not Peach. 


	7. Samus and Fox

|Samus and Fox | | | |Samus landed with a thud, yelling, "All right, where the **** are we?" | | | |"Sheesh, calm down," Fox said, landing beside her. "Anyway, I think this| |is Venom." | | | |"And that is?"... | | | |"A planet in the Lylat System." | | | |"Oh...Okay." | | | |"C'mon we need to go this way." | | | |"And how would you know?" | | | |"'Cause Andross lives here." | | | |"Oh." | | | |Fox and Samus headed off down a tunnel. Soon they came to a platform. As| |they stepped on to it, the platform glowed as the area around it grew | |dark. From the sky fell wireframes, ready to battle. Samus and Fox stood| |back to back, Fox with his blaster ready and Samus with her rifle | |charged. The wireframes advanced, and within seconds they were swarming | |over the two. | 


	8. Battle Prep I know I skipped the challen...

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Hey!  I know, I know, I haven't updated in like, forever.  DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!  I've been really busy....   Anyways, to all my fans (Hi Mom!)  So... here it goes!!!!!

                I fidgeted at the breakfast table, occasionally taking small sips of orange juice, having no appetite for anything else.  I was nervous about the tournament starting today, and as to who I would be battling in the first round.

            Fox and Falco were arguing across me about who they thought would be the most likely to do the worst in this round.

            "I say it's gonna be Peach," Fox stated

            "And I say it'll be Jigglypuff," Falco argued.

            Luckily, Samus walked up, diverting their attention momentarily.  To my glee, she had taken my advice and was wearing some normal clothes for a change, a pair of sand-blasted boot-cut jeans and a tight black tee-shirt. She had left her dark blonde hair loose and flowing around her face. 

            I smirked, flashing Samus a thumbs-up sign.  She flipped me the bird. Falco raised an eyebrow while Fox's jaw flat out dropped.  I kicked him under the table to keep him from making a bigger fool of himself, whispering "Get a grip, McCloud, say something, anything!"

            Pulling himself together, Fox cocked his head and asked, "Why aren't you in your armor?"  I rolled my eyes. "Smooth, real smooth...."

            "Starfire told me I should wear something normal once in a while," Samus replied with a shrug.

That snapped Fox out of his trance.

            "YOU told Samus to wear something normal, 'Star?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

            "And when was the last time you wore something other than a jumpsuit, 'Star?" Falco asked, gesturing to my usual black attire.

            "Uhh, Uhhh... I plead the fifth?" I said pathetically.

            Falco smirked and Fox rolled his eyes.  "Just as I thought.  You have no idea."

            "Hey, what does it mean when you say you plead the fifth, anyway?" A new, joking voice said, coming up from behind me to take a seat at the table next to Falco.

            I smiled at my friend, "Hi Roy," I said.  "God, do ya think your plate could be any bigger?" I joked, looking at his plate heaped high with food.

            "Ya think your's could get any smaller?" he said, nodding at my glass of orange juice.

            "It won't help you to skip breakfast, you know," Marth said.

            "I know, I know, but I'm too nervous," I replied while twisting my head around, to trying to figure out where Falco had disappeared to.

            He walked up behind me and set down a tray with two halves of a bagel, one with cream cheese and the other with butter and cinnamon sugar, along with a small container of strawberry yogurt and a bowl of cereal in front of me.

            "I don't care. You're not leaving this table until that tray is spotless," Falco said, with a note of finality.

            I rolled my eyes and smiled.  Even though he joked around a lot and was sarcastic and cynical, Falco was always looking out for me.  He and Fox are like brothers to me, and I love them both.  Even if they do tease and humiliate me.

            I picked up a bagel and started eating, discovering that I really was hungry, and started scarfing it down.

            "Guess she really is hungry," Fox said, laughing.  Falco just nodded in satisfaction.

            "Attention Smashers," came the voice of Master Hand from the stage.  "I will now announce the first fight of the day."

            Looking down at my lap, I saw Young Link and Pichu sitting in my lap.  I looked from them to their chairs and back with a bewildered expression, causing all of my friends to laugh, especially Roy.

            "I didn't know you were so good with children," Link said with a laugh.

            "You should see her with animals," Falco commented.

            "Shut up!" I hissed, trying to hear Master Hand.  Thankfully, my idiotic "brothers" as I called them, quieted down so I could hear the lineup for today's fights.

            "First off," Master Hand, "We'll have half the fights in the morning, and the other half after the lunch break. The order of the fights will be:"

            Young Link versus Pichu

            Peach versus Captain Falcon

            (Pause as Master Hand drops his notes)

            Ness versus Luigi

            Falco versus Roy

            Samus versus Mewtwo

            DK versus Fox

            Lunch Break

            Starfire versus Ganondorf

            Kirby versus Bowser

            Marth versus Mr. Game and Watch

            Ice Climbers versus Mario

            Link versus Yoshi

            Pikachu versus Zelda

            After my fight was announced, I tuned the rest of the fights out as I sat there, shocked.  I didn't want to fight Ganondorf!  I'm just a rookie!  It was going to be hard enough holding my own without having to fight a warlock twice my size my first fight! Oh well, it could be worse.  I could have to fight Captain "Gayman" Falcon.


End file.
